A mobile terminal is a portable communication device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of the various functions include data and voice communications, capturing still and video images via a camera, recording audio files, playing back music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players.
Recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to further support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. Other efforts include mobile terminals having the capability of inputting key signals using a touch screen.